kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
Valgarv
Valgarv (Japanese: ヴァルガーヴ Romaji: varugāvu; former name ヴァル varu and romanized as Valgaav in the dub) is a half-mazoku, half-ancient dragon, a trusted servant of Chaos Dragon Garv and is the primary antagonist of Slayers TRY. His Japanese voice actor is 高木渉 Wataru Takagi, and his English voice actor is Scottie Ray. Biography Valgarv is approximately 1000 years old, as he was apparently alive during or after the Kōma War, although he was still very young. Back then, he was the ancient dragon known as Val. All his relatives were slaughtered by the golden dragons. Some time later, the heavily wounded Val was found by Chaos Dragon Garv, who offered him a place at his side and turned him into a mazoku. Val became Valgarv. Possibly due to the mazoku barrier, Valgarv was unable to assist Garv with his objectives and could not prevent his death at the hands of Hellmaster Fibrizo, who was destroyed by the Lord of Nightmares at the end of Slayers NEXT, thus his chance for vengeance against the Hellmaster was unknowingly ruined. However, when news of his master's death reached him, Valgarv believed that Lina Inverse was the trigger for Garv's death, and he wanted her to die at his hands. Because he lived to avenge Garv's death and fulfill all of Chaos Dragon's wishes, Valgarv was against Shabranigdu and all of his followers. He seemed to be angry at everyone - Shabranigdu for his involvement in sealing Garv into a human body; Lina for supposedly killing Garv; Xelloss for being against Garv; and the golden dragons for slaughtering his original race. Thus, he made a contract with a shinzoku of Dugradigdu's world, Armace, to collect all of Dark Star's weapons and bring the ma-ō into the Slayers world. Valgarv became increasingly unstable as events progressed, eventually turning against Armace and wanting to open the gateway before all the weapons were found. Lina and the others thwarted his plans, and he was absorbed by the combined being of Dugradigdu and Vorfeed. After this, his intentions were no longer to mindlessly destroy all of creation - he wanted to "purify" the world, destroying the shinzoku and the mazoku and ending the vicious conflict put into place by the Lord of Nightmares. He assured the Slayers that they would be reborn, and allowed to live their lives over again. This obviously did not happen, as the Slayers decided they did not want to lose their memories or experiences. Thus Valgarv was destroyed, and in a twist of fate, resurrected as an ancient dragon by Vorfeed using the last vestiges of her strength. (This is a subject of debate, as others believe that his resurrection was caused by the intervention of the Lord of Nightmares. No explicit canon information is available on this matter). He was adopted by Filia Ul Copt. Abilities Valgarv was a mazoku with the full abilities of an ancient dragon, which made him extremely powerful. He was even a match for Xelloss, which means that although he was not either Garv's priest or general, he could be counted as a high-ranking mazoku. When he got angry, his dragon arms and wings manifested. This was very painful for him, as he was not able to fully transform into his rightful form. Throughout much of TRY, he used the Dark Star weapon Ragudo Mezegis as a supplement to his magical powers. Relationships Valgarv wrongly believed that Lina was the one who killed Garv (while it really was Fibrizo), and he vowed revenge on her. She could do nothing but fight back in order to defend herself. Apparently, Lina decided not to waste her energy telling him about how Garv actually met his end (he would had possibly never believed her anyway). He also hated Xelloss for being against Garv and trying to thwart his plans. Xelloss was sent to Valgarv in order to attempt to turn him to Shabranigdu's side, and of course Valgaav said no, meaning Xelloss had to kill him. However, this never happened, as Xelloss underestimated Valgarv's power, and was wounded by him. Valgarv was very cynical to Filia Ul Copt, declaring her naive for not knowing what her race did to his in the past. She does everything in her power to convince him that she is truly sorry for what her ancestors did, but he does not accept. Several times, he tried to show her the truth by making her hand hold the weapon that would bring destruction to the world. After he was killed and resurrected as an unhatched ancient dragon, Filia took the initiative of being his caretaker and surrogate mother. Valgarv saved both Jillas Jillos Jilles and Gravos Maunttop from death at the hands of humans. As a result, they were both loyal to him and wanted to do everything in their (limited) power to help him and his objectives. In the end of the series, they remained by his side, working in Filia's store. Appearances * Slayers TRY (EP02-EP14, EP24-EP26) Musical appearances * WARU -Bad Blood- External Links * Let's Fight! - A character shrine. Category: Slayers characters Category: Mazoku Category: Ryūzoku